


A New Chance

by Onlyalittlewriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Patton, Omega!Virgil, alpha!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyalittlewriter/pseuds/Onlyalittlewriter
Summary: Logan and Virgil know each other since high school. Fast forward a few years and they're married and mated. Eventhough Virgil wants to carry Logans and his child, they can't manage to get Virgil pregnant due to a miscarriage in Virgils past after which the doctors declared Virgil almost fully infertile. One evening when their friends and neighbors Patton and Roman are over, the two fresh parents notice a familiar behaviour in Logan and Virgil.





	1. A Surprise

 It was a relatively warm winter evening. The sun had been gone for a few hours by now and Logan was in his room, trying to finish his work for the following day. The sound of the Alpha typing away on his laptop filled the office while the sweet scent of his Omega cooking dinner downstairs distracted him from time to time.

 Normally Logan was used to Virgils scent, though the past few weeks had been strange for both of them, but Logan guessed it was because of Virgils heat coming up soon. The Omega had an irregular heat cycle, meaning the months in between varied every time. One time Virgil had had his heat two consecutive months in a row and they’d both been exhausted afterwards. Funny enough, Virgil had unplanned been in heat on their honeymoon, which they both found rather fitting.

 Logan was interrupted by a knocking against his open door. He saved the document and looked up, being met with the eyes of his good friend and fellow Alpha, Roman.

 

 "Hey, nerd...“, he teased with a smile, "I hope you haven’t forgotten our dinner date today?“

 

Logan scoffed softly and closed his laptop before getting up. "How could I? Virgil kept reminding me I should be home early today. How are you and Patton doing?“

 

"Oh, you know, normal“ he shrugged and chuckled softly, "I’m kidding...his first heat since Melly has been born is coming up soon and he’s already super sensitive“

 

"I’m sure it’s going to be fine“ Logan reassured him with a slight smile.

 

"I actually don’t think so...his parents are out of town that week which means _I_ have to look after my daughter _and_ Omega“

 

"Roman, you’re going to be fine“

 

"I tried to feed her steak last week-“

 

"I’ll inform the nearby hospital just in case“, Logan joked teasingly and started walking downstairs with Roman, "We can look after her too, if you need help“

 

"Oh... I don’t know if that’s a good idea... with Virgil and all-“

 

Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman, but got interrupted by Patton before he could say anything in return.

 

"Logaaan!“ the Omega tiptoed and hugged Logan tightly.

 

"Salutations, Patton. How are you doing?“

 

"Oh, you know... a little sore from breast-feeding but it’s alright“ he hummed in his usual cheery tone as he pulled away and nuzzled his head against Romans chest, "Roman’s being the best Alpha...he always makes sure I can get enough rest and you should see him when he’s talking to Melly and trying not to swear around her, it’s adorable.“ he giggled at Romans blush and pulled him over to the dinner table.

 

Logan made his way into the kitchen to see if Virgil needed any help. Once Virgil noticed his Alpha, he turned around and let out a soft whimper, burying his head in Logans chest.

 

 "Missed you, Alpha“

 

Logan laughed softly and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Virgils head, "I was only a few rooms away“

 

"But you’ve been gone a lot lately and I want more cuddle time with you“

 

"We can cuddle as much as you want after dinner, alright?“

 

Virgil nodded with a satisfied smile and continued preparing the dinner

 

* * *

 

 A little while later after they had eaten their dinner and Logan and Roman had done the dishes, they all sat on the couch to watch a movie together.

 Virgil was curled up against Logans side, his head rested on his Alphas chest as Logan gently played with Virgils hair.

 

"It’s been too long since we’ve done this“ Patton hummed as he straddled Romans lap, pressing his back against his Alphas chest. "I think the last time was when I was pregnant... remember when we all thought my water broke but it turned out Roman had just spilled his drink“

 They all started laughing at the memory, though Roman playfully squeezed Pattons hips where his hands were settled.

 

 "Oh, and remember when Roman actually fainted when Pattons water broke?“ Virgil added with a teasing snicker.

 

"I was nervous!“ he tried to defend himself, playfully smacking Virgils arm only to earn a dangerous growl from Logan.

 

Everyone immediately stopped laughing, looking at Logan in confusion who himself was rather surprised by his action. "My apologies.... I do not know where that came from.

 

 Patton and Roman shared a knowing look, nodding lightly before Patton grinned widely, reaching over to hold Virgils hands in his.

 

"How far along are you?“ he asked in excitement, gently squeezing Virgils hands only to receive questioning looks from both Virgil and Logan.

 

" _er_... it’s been a little over a months since my last heat?“ he answered hesitantly, not quite sure what Patton wanted to hear.

 

"Since when do you know?“

 

"Know what?“

 

"That you two are gonna be parents?“, Patton tilted his head a little to the side, "When did you find out Virgil is pregnant?“

 

Logan chuckled softly and shook his head, "Virgil isn’t pregnant, he’s just nearing his heat. He always gets like this shortly before it.“

 

Patton looked at Roman for a moment, seemingly trying to figure out how to form the correct sentence.

 

"I’m pretty sure Virgil isn’t going into heat for some time“, Roman answered instead, "Considering how you behave I think you should like... do a pregnancy test-“

 

"Roman you’re joking. I’m always like this-“ Virgil answered hesitantly, his eyes jumping from Logan, to Patton, to Roman and back to Logan.

 

"I dunno about that... you’re very clingy and it gets worse as soon as Patton comes too close to Logan.“ Roman tried to explain, "Same with Logan, he gets very protective over you once I get too close“

 

Logan thought for a moment and nodded slightly, "Darling... I think they could be right. Patton is starting to scent continuously more like heat and sometimes pregnant Omegas can have that effect on other Omegas-“

 

 Virgil stared at all three of them in disbelief before clutching his hand over his mouth and running upstairs into their bedroom. No one could hear him, but there was a clear smell of tears in the air.

 

 " _Oh_... do you guys... not want pups?“ Roman asked slightly confused.

 

Logan shook his head lightly, letting out a soft sigh as he stood up. "It’s a little complicated... after Virgil had a miscarriage when we were younger, the doctors told him he most likely wouldn’t be fertile anymore. We... did try for years for him to get pregnant again because he really wanted pups...but it never came“

 

Patton frowned lightly, "He never told me-“

 

"It’s hard for him to talk about it... don’t take it personal. We can discuss this later but right now I should talk to him“

 

Roman and Patton nodded, "Would be best. We hope we hear from you soon“

 

"Of course. Goodnight you two“ He said with as slight smile before heading after Virgil.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sweetheart?“ Logan asked into the dark bedroom as he stepped in, making his way over to the bed where Virgil was sobbing into his knees. The moment Logan sat on the edge of the bed the Omega clung to him, curling up in his embrace.

 

"Do you think I could be pregnant?“

 

"Maybe... only a test can bring us clarification“

 

"But what if I’m not pregnant?“ Virgil sniffed lightly and looked up at Logan. "Or worse? What if I lose your pup again?“

 

Logan shook his head quickly, cupping Virgils cheeks tightly, "I don’t want to hear any of that. The miscarriage was not your fault, my love.“

 

"It wasn’t.... but I still can’t forgive myself for losing it“ he admitted with a guilty frown, hiding his face in Logans shoulder.

 

"And why do you feel like that?“

 

"Because... that night...when I came to your house in tears, I believed you’d leave me because we were so young... and you had so many plans. There wouldn’t be space for an Omega and a pup-“

 

"That’s not in the slightest the truth. We would’ve managed it“

 

"Yeah... you continued to promise me we would, but I didn’t believe you... so you just claimed me...remember?“

 

Logan smiled fondly, "Of course I do... you wouldn’t stop sobbing and apologizing. The only way to calm you was to show just how serious I was about you“

 

"And then I lost the one thing you claimed me for and I felt like I made you waste your mark, but you didn’t complain __once__  about it and continued to be the perfect mate and Alpha even after I found out I am infertile and I felt like the worst Omega so I _tried_ time after time to be a good Omega for you but I failed in getting pregnant and carry your pups and I was just waiting for the day you finally notice I’m the worst Omega anyone could have and leave me-“

 

"Shh... dear... take a deep breath, it’s alright.“Logan soothingly kissed Virgils forehead and shut Virgils babbling up immediately, "I won’t leave you, Virgil. You’re my mate, my husband and my family. You’re everything I have and I wouldn’t want it any other way, with or without children.“

 

"Are you sure?“, Virgil looked up with swollen, red eyes.

 

"More than that. I chose _you_ Virgil, not your ability to carry pups“

 

Virgil blushed lightly, wiping his tears on Logans shirt and nuzzling deeper into his Alpha. "So... if I take a pregnancy test...you’ll be okay with either positive and negative?“

 

Logan nodded, "Of course I would be thrilled to know that you’re pregnant, but even if you’re not, there are so many children out there who need a new home. We can always adopt and I promise I will love them just as much as our own“

 

 Virgil took a deep breath, "Okay...“, he smiled up at Logan, "Alright... I love you so much-“

 

"And I love you even more“. They kissed briefly at first but soon clung to each others lips as if their life depended on it. After a while, they pulled apart again, smiling from cheek to cheek.

 

"Should we try it?“ Logan asked hesitantly, "I think we still have a few pregnancy tests left“

 

Virgil nodded quickly, "Yes please... I want to see if Roman was talking nonsense again“ they both let out a soft laugh and shared a quick kiss before they moved to the bathroom holding each others hand tightly.

 

* * *

 

The alarm went off, pulling the two back into reality. Logan and Virgil had been seated on the cold bathroom floor, Virgil in Logans lap as they waited for the appropriate time to pass. They’d found three pregnancy test they hadn’t used last time and were now watching them with curious eyes. Virgil immediately hid his face in Logans shoulder, refusing to look at them out of fear. Logan gently rubbed Virgils back with one hand as he reached for the pregnancy tests with his free one. He took a deep breath, kissing the top of Virgils head before turning the first one around.

 

Two pink lines were displayed on the first one, getting Logans hopes up, eventhough he knew it could be a malfunction of the test. He turned the second one around and was greeted by a pink plus, hastily making him turn over the third one which proudly showcased the word __pregnant.__

__

Logan checked the instructions once again, making sure he wasn’t interpreting the results in the wrong way. All the while he had been very quiet and Virgil was too scared to look, fearing he might disappoint his Alpha and husband again.

 Logan cleared his throat, putting the tests away and pulling Virgil away a little so he could look into his eyes.

 

 "You see... only a doctor can confirm it one-hundred percent... but I’m pretty sure you’re pregnant, my love“ Logan gave Virgil a warm and fond smile.

 

 "R-really?“ Virgil asked in disbelief and started sniffing softly as he looked at the pregnancy tests, a huge smile forming on his lips.

 

 " _Lo!_ Logan! We’re gonna be parents!“ He said excitedly, tossing the pregnancy tests away and lifting his shirt slightly to place his hand on the barely-there baby bump, Logans hand immediately followed.

 

"Indeed... our own little family“

 

Virgils excitement didn’t last for long though. Soon his mind was filling with fears and insecurities again, making him spill some tears at first until he was full on sobbing, both from surprise and fear.

 Logan immediately knew that this wasn’t pure joy, he knew Virgil long enough to know when his husband was happy. Beside that he could smell the Omegas scent full of fear and distress, urging him as the Alpha to take care of him and protect his Omega and the unborn child.

 

 "Shh... Virgil, darling whats wrong?“

 

"What if I have a miscarriage again?“ Virgil choked out between tears, "and this is our last chance to have a child? I don’t want anything bad happening to it...n-not again-“ he whimpered softly as he nuzzled his head deeper into Logans chest.

 

 "It’s going to be just fine, dear. I promise we’ll go to the doctor first thing in the morning and I’ll get the best one there is for you. I’ll protect you my love so please don’t be scared... I wish you could be happy about the pregnancy because you wanted this for as long as I can remember“

 

"I _am_ happy“ Virgil pulled away a bit, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "you’re right... I should focus on that and not all my fears“

 

"What a smart husband I have“

 

Virgil blushed lightly and playfully pushed at Logans chest. "Stooop! You’re the smart one here...and the one who always supports me no matter what-“ he leaned his head up to press a gentle kiss to Logans lips, "I love you so much...thank you“

 

Logan gladly accepted the kiss with a smile, "For what, my love? Of course I support you. You’re my mate and the love of my life“

 

"You were the only one who saw something in me... even when I didn’t and you’ve stuck around for so long even through my worst times and I just know you’re gonna be the best father anyone can wish for“

 

"If you so say, my love. Though I’d say you’re going to be the most caring and kind Omega to our pup“

 

"Do you think we’re going to be good parents?“

 

"I _know_ we will be good parents, but I can’t say if we’re going to be _cool_ parents“ he chuckled softly and pecked a kiss to Virgils lips.

 

"Oh, definitely not. I think you’re forgetting that you’re a _total_ nerd“

 

Logan rolled his eyes playfully and pushed his glasses up. "and you’re forgetting that the pup is half me so you’ll have one and a half nerds soon“

 

Virgil snickered softly, a wide smile on his lips at the thought that they’d have a new family member soon. He stretched a little, letting out a yawn and curled up in Logans embrace.

 

"Time to sleep, _hm?_ “ Logan hummed with a fond smile, carrying Virgil into their bedroom. They quickly changed into their sleepwear and cuddled close together under the blanket.

 

"When we come home from the doctor, I wanna do a nest“ Virgil mumbled shyly. He’d never really felt the urge to make on, but now it felt like a good time to do so.

 

"Sounds perfect. I’ll help you if you need anything“

 

"I want _all_ of your clothes“

 

"Of course, anything your heart desires, baby. Are you still feeling anxious?“

 

Virgil nodded a little, "Yeah... I don’t think it’s going to completely go away... but I know whatever is going to happen that you’ll be by my side“

 

They shared a few quick kisses and excited but tired smiles before exhaustion took over and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. You are warned ;)

The door to their house fell shut behind them and Roman let out a soft sigh the moment they reached their bedroom. The way home had been in silence, neither of them daring to break it, only now it felt appropriate.  
"I thought Virge and I were best friends" Patton mumbled in a sad voice, tugging at his shirt out of nervousness.  
"And you are, my love" Roman tried to soothe, reaching over to gently squeeze the Omegas hand, "You heard Logan... it’s just hard to talk about it"  
Patton turned his head away, clutching his hands to his chest and sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes filling with tears. "You don’t understand, Roman... I’ve put Virgil through my pregnancy. I forcefully pushed it on him, rubbing under his nose what he thought he could never have-"  
"Don’t talk bullshit-" Roman answered, earning an angry glare from Patton. "Virgil was the one to offer his help. He didn’t shut himself out like he normally does. I think he was happy for you, for us. Maybe he had made his peace with the miscarriage and only now, that the possibility of another pregnancy exists, it’s making him insecure again" The alpha had joined Patton on their shared bed by now, gently placing his hand on the others back.  
"Maybe you’re right... I just... it scares me to think this could’ve happened to us" Patton gently sat into Romans lap, burying his face in the other chest as he sobbed a little, "I don’t want to think about the possibility that I could’ve lost Melody"  
"Then don’t think about it" Roman said softly, soothingly combing his fingers through Pattons hair. "Melody an you are both fine and Virgil and Logan are gonna be fine as well. They’ve been together for so long, I don’t think anything could break them apart"  
Patton nodded a little and looked up at Roman with puffy eyes, though a smile on his lips. "You know...sometimes I ask myself why I married you in the first place, but it’s moments like this that remind me again-"  
Roman gasped playfully offended. "Excuse me?!-"  
Patton laughed softly, cupping Romans cheeks. "Shh... you know I love you" he whispered with a soft smile and leaned in to kiss the Alpha.  
Roman let it happen, his hands naturally finding their way to Pattons hips as the kiss turned a little more heated than intended. They both pulled apart, breathless and hard. "On another subject-" Roman murmured, tracing his hands along the outside of Pattons thigh. "I don’t think we have to worry about your parents being away during your heat."  
Patton laughed softly and slid his hands down, fumbling with Romans belt. "I’m glad you noticed, because my pants are dripping wet with lubricant and I don’t know how long I will manage without your dick in me"  
Roman attached his lips to Pattons neck, kissing their bonding mark as he let Patton free his erection. Patton moaned softly at the kisses, licking his lips and wrapping his hand around the base of Romans cock, stroking him in a slow and sensual rhythm. Romans hands found their way under Pattons shirt, trying to take it off, though Patton let out a soft whimper and pulled away from his touch. The Alpha looked up at him in confusion. "What’s wrong baby?" he asked in such a concerned and loving way that made Patton melt on the spot.  
"Wanna keep the shirt on... I don’t want you to see me-" he admitted quietly,turning his head away.  
"I’ll respect your wish" Roman said softly and pulled his hands back. "But I want you to know that I love you no matter what... those stretch marks show off your hard work and I’d never see them as anything less than beautiful"  
Patton blushed and gently shoved Romas chest playfully. "Shut up you... you don’t mean that. The moment you’ll see how chubby I got, you’ll get turned off-  
"Nonsense" Roman answered, placing his finger on Pattons lips. "Let me prove it"  
Patton watched him for a moment. He was afraid Roman wouldn’t find him attractive anymore, but he also knew Roman was the type to freely speak his mind about everyone and everything so he must’ve been serious. He gave a nod of conformation, before Roman picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Roman slipped off his jeans and boxers and climbed back onto the bed, pushing the shirt off of Patton and pressing kisses to his stomach and stretch marks, telling the omega after every kiss how beautiful he was and how much he loved him until the sweet words turned into dirty ones, making Patton squirm and whine in need as his heat fully hit hit him.  
Once Roman scented the sweet smell of his omega and had gotten rid of the others pants and boxers, he spread Pattons legs apart and elevated his hips with a pillow before his tongue was teasing over the relative small dick of the omega. Patton moaned, bucking his hips up against the sensation, his hands tangling into the soft strands of Romans hair. " _Nngh_ \- please Alpha" Patton begged with soft pants as Roman started suckling on the small erection, his free hand easing between Pattons cheeks and fingering him in slow motions, making sure to pay the spot that made Patton squirm, beg and moan even louder, special attention. It didn’t take long for Patton to come. His small cock dribbling a few drops of come onto Romans tongue and his walls tightening around the Alphas finger before the lubricant coated Romans fingers.  
The Alpha pulled off of Patton with a satisfied grin, licking the lubricant off his fingers as Patton watched, who whimpered at the sight and begged Roman to finally fuck him.  
"There’s no rush, sugar. We have all the time in the world" Roman murmured as he leaned down to give Patton a kiss, who could taste himself on Romans tongue now.  
"You’re a tease and you know it... hurry up" Patton mumbled and spread his legs further apart  
Roman chuckled, "Oh no... hands and knees honeybee... you wanted to see what kind of effect you have on me"  
Patton couldn’t help but grin, quickly scrambling to his hands and knees. During the pregnancy, they hadn’t managed to do it like this, so naturally Patton was excited, especially because Roman was much rougher like this.  
Roman hummed as he put on a condom. As much as he loved his omega and his daughter, another pregnancy so shortly after the other was something he didn’t want to experience.  
Roman grasped Pattons hips, grinding against him for a moment to get enough lubricant before setting the tip to Pattons entrance."Get ready, babe" was the only warning Patton got before Roman was pushing in all the way without stopping until their bodies were flush against each other. Pattons response was a keen moan, his hands balling into fists as he focused on the feeling of being filled. His whole body started to relax, a sigh of relief leaving Pattons lungs. The Omega had never experienced a heat without an Alpha, Roman had always been there and after all the horror stories of other omegas who had to go through their heat on their own, Patton was more than thankful for his Alpha.  
It didn’t take long for Roman to start thrusting in and out of the pleading Omega. Roman made it his mission to kiss every inch of Pattons back, leaving some hickeys behind as well.  
"Such a beautiful and perfect Omega" he murmured between pants, gripping Pattons hips a little too tight and in return making the Omega whine out as he came for the second time. "You’re taking me so good. It’s amazing to see you stretched out like this on my cock...and you can even take every inch without complaining"  
Soon Romans hips stuttered, the knot at the base of his cock swelling with every following thrust into the tight heat. The Alpha pushed the knot in with a groan, earning a whine from the Omega. Once Patton felt Romans cock pulsing and pumping the come into the condom in him, he relaxed more, babbling oft pleas and ‘thank you’s for his Alpha. They stayed like that for a moment longer, Romans cock buried deep into Patton and Pattons upper body collapsed onto the mattress and pillows below, before Roman guided them both to the side, lazily stroking Pattons sensitive cocklet until he came once again with a soft moan of Romans name.  
"How about you take a nice nap and I’ll wake you once we’re apart and the bath is ready?"  
Patton just nodded with a faint smile, unable to say much. Instead he reached for Romans hand and squeezed it tightly, his way of showing Roman he was listening. Patton was fast asleep, but he would soon be woken up by his husband and they’d continue dealing with Pattons heat during a nice bath together.


	3. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and miscarriage

Logan almost didn’t hear the soft knocking on his dorm room door, confusing it with the rain drops that were taping on his window. He needed to study for his exam in the morning and it was already way past midnight so it wasn’t as if he was expecting anyone. Though soon he sensed another presence behind the closed door. A distressed smell slowly filling the room. Even though Virgil and him weren’t mated yet, he could feel it was him in seconds. He jumped up from his place and rushed to the door to open it, being met by a shattered Virgil. The omega hugged Logan immediately and buried his face in the Alphas chest, sobbing his heart out. Logan was confused to say the least. He had absolutely no idea what was happening and it scared him. He guided Virgil over to the small bed beside his desk and pulled the Omega into his lap, holding him close and peppering him with kisses as he waited for him to calm down. It took over half an hour until Virgil was able to look Logan in the eyes, mumbling apology after apology between gut wrenching sobs.

"Virgil, my love... could you please explain to me why you are apologizing?" Logan asked as he brushed Virgils hair out of his face and wiped the tears away as best as he could.

"I’m so sorry Logan!" Virgil continued, "I didn’t intend for it to happen! I don’t want to ruin your future-"

"What are you talking about?" the Alpha asked in confusion, "There’s nothing that you could do to ruin my future"

"There is- I’m pregnant Lo... I-I didn’t want to bother you with it so close to your final exams, b-but I didn’t know where else to go“

"Oh-" Logan didn’t know what else to say. He simply hadn’t expected __this__. The Alpha was never too fond of pups of his own and he did make sure they only had protected sex, especially when Virgil was in his heat. So this news surprised him and unsettled him at the same time. He would have had to throw over everything he had worked for. His dreams, his goals... his whole life and this thought scared him more than anything. He had never thought he’d be in a relationship someday. He had commitment issues since his early childhood along with trouble expressing his emotions at times. Though since he had met Virgil, things seemed to work better, still not perfectly but he was on the right path. He took a deep breath. Many other Alpha/Omega couples managed having pups early in their lives, so why not them too? Everything was going to be okay, it was going to be hard work but in the end it would be okay. Virgil in the meantime was still mumbling excuses and pleas for Logan not to leave him.

"Virgil, focus" Logan said in a stern voice. He knew for outsiders it must’ve sounded like he was a very harsh Alpha, but sometimes Virgil needed this side of him to find back into reality. "I don’t want to hear another apology of you. You’re being ridiculous by acting like you alone are at fault. We’re going to calmly discuss this matter now. Do you want some tea?"

Virgil ignored him, continuing to speak without a stop or taking a breath. He explained to Logan how he was going to keep the pup and raise it with or without Logan and he would understand if Logan would dump him to finish his studies. Though when he started telling Logan about a small organisation for young, pregnant Omegas who didn’t have an Alpha around, which would support and care for him and the child, Logan had enough. He leaned forward, pressing his slightly bigger fangs against Virgils scent gland and bit down until he could taste blood,  immediately shutting the Omega up.

"I want you to listen to me now, Virgil." he said in a low but soft voice,

"You and __our__  child are my responsibility now and for the rest of my life. I am not going to abandon you as long as I am capable of caring for you."

Virgil stared at Logan with wide eyes. "Logan... what are you doing? You can’t just claim me! We’re going to ruin your fut-" the omega was interrupted by a deep and passionate kiss, their bodies pressed against each other in a warm embrace for a few moments before Logan pulled away again.

"I don’t have a future without you, Virgil. So please... accept my bond. I love you more than anything and you’re more important to me than those exams. We’re going to manage"

Virgil was speechless, tears of happiness spilling down his cheeks as he nodded slowly, leaning forward and pressing his teeth to Logans scent gland, biting down as well until he could taste blood, bonding them for life.

 

It had been two months since Logan got to know about the pregnancy. They’d talk long about their next steps and they decided on moving to a small town near a lake into a house which belonged to Logans grandparents. Virgil started to show, so they needed to get away soon before his father would find out. Logan had managed to do his exams earlier so he could continue the next semester somewhere else. Everything seemed to go according to plan and they started to be excited to be a family- though fate had something else planned for them.

 This time Logan didn’t miss the heavy knocking on his door, the strong smell of blood and distress of his Omega. He had been packing his things, planning on meeting his beloved this night to go away for good. He opened the door, only to be met by Virgil squirming in pain on the floor, his slacks dripping with blood as he cried for his Alpha. Logan didn’t know what had happened at that moment- later he would find out Virgils father had caught him sneaking out and pushed him down the stairs in his rage- though now it didn’t matter to him. He called an ambulance, trying his best to keep Virgil calm but awake until the paramedics could pick him up. The ride to the hospital was hell. Virgil was slipping in and out of conciousness, fighting for his life. He had lost a lot of blood and the child as soon as they reached the hospital. Logan had cried that night more than he would ever admit. I took them nine hours to stabilize Virgil and another twenty until he woke up again. It had been pure horror for Logan. He didn’t leave his side in those hours, always holding his hand and praying he’d wake up again. After Virgil was awake again, new devastating news followed: Virgil was infertile after the miscarriage. The doctor explained that Virgils womb had been heavily damaged and it most likely wouldn’t regenerate.

 Virgil had to stay another two weeks in the hospital. Logan managed to get Virgils father into prison in the meantime, but the damage had already been done.

 They still moved away together, started a new life far away from that place that brought them so much pain and loss, Though Virgil got distant with time and locked himself away, unable to cope with the pain and disappointment he brought upon his Alpha. Only when Logan suggested couples therapy and they managed to cope with the things they had experienced, they were able to built their life from scratch again in a nice town where Logan became a lawyer and Virgil started writing books to cope with the pain that was still eating at him.

 

Logan had been thinking about their life more often now. It still hurt knowing they had experienced this nightmare and it scared him to think that it could happen again. They could lose their pup again and he knew if that happened, Virgil would break and Logan wanted to avoid that at all costs.

 He finally put his book aside, turning his head over to Virgil who was sleeping peacefully in his nest beside him. He was now six months along and his belly made it hard to sleep at times. Logan put his glasses aside and flipped the light off, sliding in behind Virgil and wrapping his arm around the others body, his hand immediately settling on the baby bump and drawing soothing circles.

"We are going to be okay" Logan whispered into Virgils hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Whatever may happen, we’re going to be okay"


	4. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Heavy angst, fighting, meantions of death, swearing

Logan closed the door behind him when he entered the house. He just wanted to surprise his pregnant Omega during his lunch break. Normally Logan stayed at work and got things done without taking a break, but since Virgil got closer to birth, he got a lot clingier and couldn’t go long without his Alpha.

 

"Honey?", he asked into the seemingly empty home. He waited a few more moments, almost turning around to go back outside, suspecting that maybe Virgil was over at Pattons and Romans house, until he heard a bark. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in confusion, turning the corner to the kitchen where he was greeted by a fairly large dog, jumping on him and tackling him to the ground, licking Logans face and wagging its tail in excitement. Soon enough Virgil followed, out of breath and panting heavily. Logan pushed the dog off and got up again, cleaning his glasses and dusting off the dog hair on his clothing before turning to Virgil with a questioning expression.

 

"Care to explain?" Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest and nudged the dog away with his knee, which was still trying to jump on the Alpha.

 

After Virgil caught his breath again, he rested his shoulder against the wall and placed one hand on his waist and the other on his belly. "I went for a walk and she came running. Tackled me down just like she did to you-"

 

Logan immediately let his arms fall aside and stepped forward, "Did you get hurt? Why didn’t you call?" he asked concerned.

 

Virgil just lifted his hand and waved it off, shaking his head a little. "No no, everything is alright. I was more shocked from the surprise and Patton and Roman were with me and you know Patton-" Virgil laughed softly, "He brought me home and practically grounded me while they went to the vet."

 

Logan sighed in relief and pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head a little. "Still doesn’t explain her being here"

 

" _Oh_ , I agreed to look after her. I-I wanted to take her to the animal shelter but she’s just too darn cute!" Virgil cooed and gently scratch behind the dogs ear with a content smile.

 

"You’re kidding, right?" Logan asked in confusion, "We’re expecting a child in six weeks. We don’t have time for a pet too"

 

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms under the bump to support it. "She’s an angel, she won’t be too much work. Besides, I think a pet would be great for our child to grow up with."

 

Logan shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Maybe, but you can’t decide such big things on your own"

 

"Why not? Because my big Alpha needs to decide everything for me?" Virgil returned with an annoyed undertone, pushing past Logan to sit on the couch with a heavy sigh, tapping the cushions beside him for the dog to sit on.

 

"No, because we’re both living here and you can’t just decide this without me. Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you get a free pass for everything."

 

"For heavens sake, Logan" Virgil groaned and gently caressed the dog, who was now on the couch beside him, "Nothing is decided yet. I just thought now that I quit my job and you’re away most of the day, I need a companion until I can look after our child. I can’t always bother Patton, he needs to do all of that parent stuff"

 

"Hold on-" Logan stopped Virgil and held his hand up, "You did _what_? You _quit_ your _job_?"

 

"Yeah... I was going to anyway when our kid was born, but I just couldn’t keep going so I ended the contract sooner."

 

"That was a pretty big opportunity for you! You can’t just go around and quit on that"

 

"But I don’t want to be an author anymore. I wanna be there for our child"

 

"What are you talking about! Writing is your life. How can you decide that without talking to me about it first?"

 

"Because that’s my decision to make?" Virgil returned, furrowing his brows, "Just because you’re my Alpha doesn’t mean you can control every little thing in my life"

 

"It’s not a _little_ thing! You quit your _fucking_ job!"

 

"Yeah! Because I want to be a parent... unlike _you_ -"

 

"What?" Logan asked in a dangerously low tone.

 

" _Oh _,__ don’t you dare use that tone on me Logan Sanders!" Virgil snapped at him, "You always have something better to do! You rarely come to the doctors appointments, you refused to take off work for at least a month after __our__  child is born and you didn’t even show up to the __fucking__ baby shower!"

 

Silence.

 

"There was a baby shower?"

 

"I can’t _fucking_ believe you!" Virgil shouted and jumped up from the couch, making the dog wince at the loud noise and scramble away, trying to hide under the bed in the bedroom.

"Yeah? You know what? I never wanted kids in the first place!" Logan snapped back, towering over Virgil. He’d never hurt his Omega, not on purpose at least, but in arguments like these, Logan wondered if Virgil got scared of him. If he did, he could hide it pretty good. "You were the one who couldn’t deal with the miscarriage and absolutely _needed_ to fill that emptiness"

 

Virgil started to tear up and clutch his belly harder. Pain was rippling through his body, but he didn’t pay it any attention. "If you hate it so much, why don’t you divorce me and we go and get unclaimed?"

 

Again just silence.

 

"Oh _god _-__ " Virgil whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed at Logans chest, making the Alpha step back a bit, "You __fucker__  thought about divorcing me and taking your claim back, didn’t you?!"

 

Logan hesitated for a moment, debating if he should tell the truth before nodding."But it’s not because of the baby" he tried to explain, "Since you got pregnant you got so impulsive and irrational, I don’t recognize you anymore and it’s so difficult to be around you without knowing which _stupid_ thing you’re going to do next-"

 

"So what do you want to do? Let our baby live with me or are you gonna take that from me too?"

 

Logan sighed, "Do you even realize that there very well won’t even be a child?"

 

Virgil looked at Logan for a long while, his eyes flicking from one of Logans to the other before he shook his head, "Fuck you, Logan Sanders. Just- Fuck. You." he whispered in that low tone that told you how much you really fucked up. Logan didn’t realize it at first, only when Virgil took off his wedding ring and threw it at Logans feet, he knew he fucked up big.

 

"Virgil, please just let me explain-"

 

"There is nothing to explain! You said loud and clear __my__  child and I are not welcome with you." Virgil shook his head, trying to calm down from sobbing. "I was a fool to think someone like you could actually be part of a family-"

 

"Someone like _me_?"

 

"A cold-hearted asshole, yes" Virgil spat back and stormed off into their bedroom, grabbing a bag and angrily stuffing Logans clothes in it. "I thought you were happy to have a family....a child with __me-__ "

 

"I am happy, Vee... _please_... I didn’t mean it-" Logan tried to soothe his omega, but Virgil was angry and completely blocked off Logans pheromones.

 

"I think you meant it _exactly_ like you said it!" Virgil shouted and threw the bag at Logan, sobbing even heavier now as he sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching his hands over his belly and writhing in pain. "What am I gonna do now?" he mumbled to himself, slightly rocking back and forth.

 

"That’s enough, Virgil!" The Alpha gave a low growl, before pushed the bag aside and slowly came closer, squatting in front of Virgil. He had helped Virgil through countless panic attacks, but this one was different. Logan just didn’t know how. "Virgil...please. I’m an idiot, I know...I shouldn’t have kept my fears bottled up for so long. I’m sorry I didn’t communicate with you enough and for what it’s worth I feel bad about missing out on so much of the pregnancy-"

 

"Logan, shut up-" Virgil breathed out, though it wasn’t aggressive but more a soft whisper.

 

"Virge, please... I swear on my life I never actually planned on a divorce...the thought just crossed my mind. I’m sure you thought about it too at one point or another" Logan sighed and gently rested his chin on Virgils thigh, "My point is...I love you Virgil, you and our child and I don’t want to give that up this easily. We can go to couples counseling and work through the issues..but I’m not ready to give you up just like that. Just breath with me, okay?" Logan gently took Virgils hand.

 

Virgil pulled it back, clutching it to his stomach as he gave a painful whimper. "SHUT UP!" He screamed, before taking Logans hand again, squeezing it so tightly, Logan thought he might break it. "Can we talk about this later? Something is wrong- I-I think my contractions started-" Logan could hear the pure panic in his voice.

 

"What? _Nonono_... it’s too early... this can’t be it-"

 

"I’M TELLING YOU IT IS!" Virgil cried out in pain, his eyes watering as he tried to breath evenly.

 

Logan didn’t hesitate any longer. He picked Virgil up as gently as he could and grabbed the bag of his clothes on the way out. Virgil could wear those in the hospital until Logan could bring him his own, but right now everything besides getting the Omega into the hospital was irrelevant.

 

The dog crawled out from under the bed and winced, wanting to help somehow but not knowing what to do. Logan cursed. He really didn’t have time to deal with that too. He let the door fall shut behind him and quickly packed the bag into the car and Virgil into the passenger seat before he hopped inside as well. He simultaneously started the car and called Patton.

 

"What’s up, Lo?" Patton asked in his usual cheery tone, unaware of the severity of the situation.

 

"I need you to look after the dog you found-"

 

"What?" Patton was in total confusion.

 

"The dog. She’s at my house, make sure she doesn’t destroy anything, please"

 

"Oh my god, did something happen? Is Virgil okay?" Patton asked with clear panic in his voice.

 

"We’re on the way to the hospital. The contractions have started. I need to go now-" Logan hung up without another word and started driving. He kept holding Virgils hand on the whole way to the hospital, maybe disregarding a few red lights or stop signs. Virgil all the while was sobbing in pain and fear, Everything reminding him of his first pregnancy which made him fall into a vicious circle of panic attack and contraction until Logan managed to get Virgil into the hospital and to a doctor.

 

From then on, everything went by agonizing slowly and too fast at the same time. They gave Virgil an anaesthetic and an ultrasound. It was urgent, the doctor had told Logan. It was obvious stress had caused the contractions, but even worse, the umbilical cord had wrapped around one of the twins’ throat and they had to do a c-section _now _.__  Then Logan was asked the most difficult question anyone would ever ask him. A nurse had taken him aside as the others prepared for the c-section.

 

"Mr. Sanders". she had started. "You’re already aware of the severity of the situation. But, _if_ anything goes wrong, we most likely will only be able to save either the children or the Omega."

 

Logan shook his head lightly, trying to get rid of his tears. His worst nightmare had come true. He was about to lose the love of his love, his Omega, his everything. If he chose Virgil, Virgil would never forgive him for choosing him over their pups, but if he chose the pups, Logan could never forgive himself for losing his Omega, knowing it was solely his fault. He knew he was being selfish, he knew it and he knew he could never look Virgil in the eyes again __if__  the scenario would happen. But-

 

"Virgil... t-the Omega..." Logan spluttered out. The nurse just nodded and ushered Logan outside into the waiting area, where the Alpha sat on a chair, head buried in his hands and sobbing quietly. It was as if he was 20 again, knowing that Virgil had a miscarriage and he could lose his Omega, any second now.

 

He vaguely noticed Roman and Patton come in, Roman rocking Melody in his arms and shushing her lovingly as Patton tried to calm Logan down. Logan didn’t dare look up because he knew the second he did, he’d break down completely at the sight of Roman and his child, which Virgil and he very well would never have.

 

After what felt like hours, Patton managed to get Logan into a more secluded area with less people, where Logan immediately collapsed into Pattons arms and just spilled everything from their fight, his fears and insecurities over to the guilt he had carried around for _years_.

 

"I was so afraid of everything happening again... I kept such a cold distance to him and our child- _children_ I can’t believe they didn’t see it’s twins on the ultrasound" he took a shaky breath and wiped his tears away, "I didn’t realize that I burdened Virgil with it even more. He must have felt like I left him alone with the whole pregnancy.

 

"Lo..." Patton said softly and gently ran his fingers through the others hair to sooth him, "It was wrong what you did, yeah. You should have been there more for him, but you can’t change the past. You need to forgive yourself and do your best to be there for him __now.__ You love each other so much and you’ve been through thick and thin. I know you can get through this too"

 

"But if he dies?" Logan whispered with such soft voice, Patton could barely hear him. "What if they all die and it’s all my selfish thinking and- what if I end up having to raise two children who look just like him and are like him and I’ll have to remember for the rest of my life how I fucked up so badly that I lost Virgil?"

 

"Oh, Lo... it’s-"

 

"Or we lose our pups again and Virgil breaks completely? What if he hates me so much afterwards for what I did and said?"

 

"I can’t promise you none of that will happen and you all will be a completely happy family... but I know Virgil and I know you and I know that you’ll both figure things out and I also know that Virgil trusts you and he knows you’ll raise and love the pups with everything you have, even if he isn’t around anymore." Patton gently cupped Logans cheeks and gave him a soft and reassuring smile, "Everything will be okay. In the end everything is going to be alright and if it isn’t? Well then it’s not the end."

 

Logan couldn’t bring himself to smile, but he was so thankful to have a friend like Patton. He gave a short nod before they were interrupted by a nurse-  she gave a polite smile, but there was a deep sadness in her eyes.

 

"Mr. Sanders?" she asked, looking over the three and the small bundle in Romans arm, which made her squint her eyes a little and bite her bottom lip nervously. "I’m so sorry- It’s just-" she wiped a few tears away and took a deep breath, "I’m new here...please excuse my behaviour-"

 

"It’s okay honey" Patton said soothingly, gently placing a hand on the nurses shoulder, though tears were starting to swell up in his eyes as well. He knew something was wrong the second the nurse had entered the hallway, he just had a skill for reading peoples body language.

 

Logan on the other hand was so focused on wiping the tears away and keeping his gaze away from Roman, that he didn’t really listen to what the nurse had said. Only when Patton was trying to soothe her, he realize something bad had happened.

 

He took a deep breath and stood up, busying his hands with adjusting his clothes and tie, pushing his glasses up, everything but not keep his hands still or everyone would know how much they were trembling. He stepped forward to the nurse, locking eyes with her, but not in an aggressive or intimidating way. Somehow he knew the words she was about to say before she even did, but it didn’t hurt any less.

 

"I’m sorry, Sir... but we couldn’t save him-"


	5. Let's Talk

"Logan, for fucks sake talk to me-" Virgil muttered, shifting in the hospital bed and sighing. "You’ve been sitting at the window for over an hour without saying anything. I’m worried-"

Logan straightened his back and took one last look outside before standing up and fixing his tie and glasses. "My apologies" he returned almost too quietly for the usual Logan. "I was under the impression you didn’t want to talk to me" he dragged the chair over beside Virgils bed and sat down again, his gaze glued to his lap.

Virgil sighed heavier this time when he saw just how puffy and red Logans eyes were. He had seen Logan like this only once and he had prayed he never had to again. "I know what you’re thinking"

Logan didn’t meet Virgils eyes, but rather turned his gaze even further away. "It’s not that hard if you put one and one together." Logan muttered, nervously fidgeting with his hands. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but he knew it was unavoidable.

The Omega rolled his eyes before sighing heavily once again and turning to his side to look at Logan properly "You know it’s as much your fault as it is mine" Virgil said softly, resting his head on his propped up arm, "Actually no one is at fault. Yes, you gave me a panic attack that triggered my contractions early, but the doctor said it was actually a good thing because something bad could’ve happened to the other pup too"

"I still feel awful for the things I’ve said and done...or not done" Logan returned after a moment of silence.

"It’s in the past, Logan. I know you didn’t mean it...actually Patton told me everything and I get it. I do. I’m still hurt about it, but I understand-"

"I am so sorry Virgil" Logan suddenly burst into tears, a very uncharacteristic reaction which made Virgil doubt himself for a moment. "I know I fucked up at every possible turn and I want to make things right...I-I...didn’t mean to hurt you, you know that-"

"I know-"

"-I killed him...I’m not an ounce better than your father-"

"Logan, shut up-" Virgil stopped him, sitting up with a painful grunt as he took off Logans glasses and pulled his head against his chest, letting his Alpha sob and wet the, quite honestly very uncomfortable and ugly hospital gown. The Omega soothingly threaded his hands through Logans hair, humming a soothing lullaby he had actually learned for their pup.

Slowly the sobbing died down and Virgil loosened his grip, gently tilting Logans head up to force him to finally look at the Omega. "Did you calm down now?"

"How can you be so...peaceful?" Logan asked as he wiped his tears away. "I ruined everything"

"You didn’t ruin anything" Virgil returned in a calm manner, "And I actually made my peace with loosing one of the twins a while ago"

"You knew-?"

Virgil nodded in response, "I did...the doctor told me four months in...but he said there was a less than 10 percent chance I’d be able to deliver both healthy because my womb is still partially damaged and there’s not exactly enough room for twins."

"Why didn’t you tell me?!" Logan asked, confused and heartbroken at the same time, "It must have been hell for you knowing that and carrying the burden alone."

"It was...but I did it to protect you. I didn’t want to get your hopes up for something I wouldn’t be able to fulfil. Quite honestly I purposely kept you at a distance with the pregnancy. If one of us had to suffer, I wanted it to be me so you wouldn’t have to."

"Virge-"

"You know I love you so much, baby...I’d do anything for you" Virgil said softly, tears in his eyes, as he cupped Logans cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

A few moments later they pulled apart. "We have a lot of issues to work through" Logan said quietly. He didn’t like admitting to his imperfections, but under no circumstances did he want to lose Virgil.

"Picani?" Virgil suggested with sort of a smile.

"Picani" Logan answered and they both chuckled lightly for a moment before it died down and they entered a comfortable silence.

"It must sound to others like our marriage is a complete disaster." Logan said with a sigh and pressed a soft kiss to Virgils hand.

"Maybe...but it’s not to me. Going to counseling is not a sign of weakness...It shows me that you do care about me and us and you’re willing to put effort into it to make it work"

"So...does that mean you forgive me?"

"For the things you said?" Logan nodded, "Yes...of course I do, darling. We were both too tense and said things we didn’t mean. I forgive you"

"I love you so much, Virgil" Logan said with a soft smile, helping the Omega lay down again.

"I love you too, nerd" Virgil returned with the same smile and accepted the kiss his Alpha gave him, before resting his head beside his Omega.

"What do we do now?" Logan asked after a long pause.

Virgil absent-mindetly combed his fingers through Logans hair, pressing a soft kiss to his head. "We mourn, have a funeral, speak with our therapist about it and move on"

"Can we do that? Just like that?"

"Of course...besides we have a very much alive son. I don’t want to take our focus away from him just to suffer and mourn over things that could have been"

"You are right. I don’t want him to feel like he is missing something or that he isn’t enough"

"Exactly" Virgil gave a soft smile, "We should be happy, you know? It’s something we wanted for years and now he’s here and we’re not even acknowledging him"

"I am happy...but...it’s hard to know we lost something at the same time"

"I know... but let’s just be freshly happy parents...at least for a few minutes"

Logan nodded in agreement, "Well...what do freshly happy parents do?"

"Huh...probably gush about their baby, show their baby to their relatives, choose a name if they don’t have one already?"

"Well...we don’t have one" Logan pointed out, "Any ideas?"

"Not really... all the names we picked as a possibility seem so lame"

"How about Logan Junior?" The Alpha suggested playfully.

"Definitely not. I’m not giving our child your stupid name."

They both laughed softly, just holding each others hands as they thought about possible names for their kid.

"How about Dante?" Logan suggested with an excited smile, which was returned by Virgil.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good name for him."

"Have you seen him already?" Logan asked curiously, "I haven’t... I wanted to visit him with you"

Virgil shook his head, "Briefly, yes...but they had to stabilize him so they took him to another unit...he’s okay though. I just...needed some time to recover from the stress and sudden birth before I see him"

Logan nodded slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained and tired. I just need to sleep for a bit and then we can go see him, okay?"

"Okay" Logan pressed a kiss to Virgils hand who shuffled a bit around to find a more comfortable position.

"Hey...er...I know the hospital bed is kinda small, but would you consider taking a nap with me?"

Logan stood up and took his shoes off, placing his glasses on the table before laying down beside Virgil and gently spooning him.

"Thank you" Virgil said with a soft smile and cuddled back against his Alphas chest before he slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

Logan took a lot longer to fall asleep. His mind was racing with so many questions and thoughts about what they talked about and he knew Virgil was right. He couldn’t let the sadness he felt about losing one of his children consume him so much that he would end up neglecting his son. He wanted to be a good dad, especially after he missed so much of the pregnancy. Even though Logan ultimately believed in the chaos of the universe, he still found comfort in the words Patton preached all the time.

" _Everything will be just the way it should be, you just have to believe_ ", he would say, " _Because everything and everyone has his rightful place and state and even though we don’t understand the things God does, we just have to have faith in His doings because everything will be like it was intended to be in the end_ "

Logan huffed softly at the words that were echoing through his mind. He didn’t particularly believe in God, but he admired the devotion Patton had for Him. Though he didn’t have faith in God, per se, he did have faith in Virgil and himself and he knew, whatever may come, they’d get through it.

Logan silently slipped out Virgils wedding ring he had been carrying around for the whole time and gently took the others hand, sliding it back into its place.

"We’re going to be okay" he whispered the same way he’d done so many times, pressing a kiss to Virgils head, "Whatever may happen, we will be okay"

Logan couldn’t see it at the time, but Virgil smiled slightly, moving his hand against his chest and keeping the wedding ring close to his heart. " _We’ll be okay_ " he thought to himself, just before fully falling asleep.


End file.
